The Saltwater Room A Trafalgar Law Love Story
by SwordFire19
Summary: Don't let the name fool you! It's a pretty good story! Just check it out! ---"He was obviously shocked that I was so defiant to him. A World Noble. I knew I done wrong. I should have listened and not caused any problems but my pride took over me..."---
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When you know you've done wrong

I was busy staring out the window into the streets of Sabaody Archipelago Arc ignoring everyone as they chatted with Rayleigh. I pushed my long blue hair out of my eyes in bored frustration and gave an exasperated sigh. I was so tired of being cooped up with everyone and couldn't wait to get out and explore this place. I place my elbow on the window sill and rest my head in my hand. I look to all my friends in the room laughing and joking with each other. Then I smile and shake my head.

I haven't been with the Straw Hat pirates for long and I don't know how much longer I will be with them. The Straw Hat crew picked me up when I was stranded out in the middle of the ocean in some wreckage. I was obviously the only survivor but I couldn't remember what happened on whatever ship that was, except for a massive explosion, but I was grateful that Luffy and his crew saved me.

I desperately wanted to join them in the new world and be a major part in the new age. I was already considered to be highly dangerous by the world government but not so much a major threat. I planned on changing that eventually. Luffy of course already considered me to be his crewmate and friend but most the others weren't really sure I was an important addition. I was good at navigation, but they already had a navigator, Nami. I was great at history and I was very knowledgeable about other places in the world and also other languages not to mention hundreds of different species of animals and people, but they had Robin (though I believe I'm almost as brilliant as her. Maybe even more?). I was a great musician but they had Brooke-whom was really awesome to duet with. And last but not least I was an expert at sword fighting, but they had Zolo. I practiced two sword style and Zolo practiced three so that supposedly made him better than me, or so says everyone else.

It's not how many swords you have; it's how you use them. And I used them almost as good Zolo. Well, that's my way of thinking about it. I could most likely be wrong about it all. I'll never know though.

I felt my right hand reach for my two swords and grasp the hilt of one of them tightly. I would like to believe I was strong. I wanted to think I was worthy enough to be called a pirate, worthy enough to have a high price on my head. I wanted to think I was almost as strong as most of the Straw Hat crew though I would never…ever dream of testing that out on my friends. After thinking about this I realized I needed to get out for a walk now to clear my head, so I stood up and headed towards the door.

"Kai, where are you going?" Rayleigh and Hachi asked.

My blue eyes scanned the others who were now staring at me waiting for an explanation. "I'm going out to look around." I shrugged.

"Ok, just be sure to remember what I told you about the World Nobles." Hachi's expression was dead serious as he reminded me. I didn't exactly remember everything he'd been saying but I nodded anyway. All I remembered was to stay out of their way and ignore them if possible. The others decided it was time to explore too. Especially Cammie, she was hyped up and ready to go. Hachi didn't want her to go out but she was persistent and, of course, got her way.

As soon as I got out of Rayleigh's house I headed off through the town and looked around. I saw some amazing things! A bubble-cycle, people traveling around in bubbles, there was even a carnival going on and I saw a giant Ferris wheel! I was so tempted to ride it but thought otherwise when I saw a man being carried around by four other people on a cushioned pedestal right in front of the giant ride. The seat was decorated with jewels and looked like it was pure gold, obviously something a World Noble would sit on. I turned the other way and began walking off.

About thirty minutes or so later I found myself looking at some pricey jewelry and trying some on. Hey, I may be bad ass but I was still a girl. A little jewelry wouldn't hurt.

"Make way! Make way for Jerry Blofis! Our exalted supreme lord!"

Everyone who was in the streets moved away making a path for the man I saw earlier on the giant jeweled pedestal getting his fat self carried around like he was something important. Then everyone began bowing to the fat lard. I stared at them like they were insane and stood firm. I wasn't going to lower myself by bowing to something not worth the mud on my shoes.

"You there! Bow down before our lord Jerry!" One of his soldiers spotted me standing amongst the others who were bowed low on the ground. He made his way over and pulled out his sword.

"Now now, don't be so rude. She's obviously a stupid visitor who doesn't know her place around here." The fat ass named Jerry smiled and looked down at me hungrily, "My, what a pretty face! You would go beautifully with my collection!"

"Excuse me!?" I grimaced and glared at him as I touched the hilt of my swords.

Jerry saw my hands reach for my swords and stopped smiling. "Here's what I'll do, if you bow down and pledge your loyalty to me, I won't kill you."

I stared at him like he was an alien asking if he could probe me, "How about not hell no, but fuck no." That really pissed Jerry off. He was obviously shocked that I was so defiant to him. A World Noble.

There's a moment_ when you know you've done wrong _and this was one of them. I should have listened and not caused any problems but my pride took over me.

"Do you not know who I am!?" Jerry bellowed.

"Um...Jimmy Blowfish?" I smirked now knowing I was pissing him off even more. The people who were bowed around me started murmuring in panicked voices. I even heard some shush me.

"How dare you! Kill her! Now! No, better yet capture her and we'll sell her to the slave auction and see how cocky she acts after that!"

I pulled out my swords and glared at him, "I think not." Was my simple reply. Jimmy's guards began to attack. The first guard took a few steps closer and swung his sword at me. I moved quicker than the guard could see and he missed. I stared at them completely bored with this fight just to tick them off more. I was itching for a real fight.

"Stop mocking us!" The first guard growled and swung again. I leaned back and the sword missed me again. I came up and ducked under the guards arm and appeared behind him nailing him in the back of the neck with the hilt of my sword knocking him to the ground in pain.

Jerry was infuriated at me and yelled in rage, "All of you!" He pointed to the people who were halfway bowing to him and trying to watch the fight at the same time. They flinched in fear and turned their attention to him, "Get this girl and I won't kill any of you!" The people were hesitant a moment too long. Jerry nodded to his second guard and the guard picked up a kid then gave him to Jerry who pulled out a pistol and put it to the kids head, "I SAID NOW!" He yelled. The little boy in his arms cried out for his mother who was in tears begging for mercy. I stopped fighting and stared wide-eyed at Jerry.

"You would sink so low as to use a child like that?!" Kai yelled. Jerry didn't answer but only readied the gun and put a finger on the trigger. I looked to the others around me who began to stand up and grab things to use against me. Some of the people looked hesitant and scared but others looked angry.

I didn't want to hurt them or let Jerry hurt the kid so I reluctantly put my swords away, "I give up." Not even two seconds later something nailed me from behind. I hit the dirt and grabbed my head. "AUGH…" I cried and looked up to see an old man standing behind me. He was holding a now broken stick. "Shit…" I muttered and looked away from him.

"Forgive me." The man said quietly.

Jerry tossed the kid to the ground and the mother quickly grabbed her son and they ran off before anyone could say anything. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I groaned and looked up just in time to see the fuzzy outline of the second guard hovering over me and bringing down his fist, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

**Nothing says 'forever' like our very own grave**

I woke up shivering and felt completely stiff. I sat up slowly peeling away my face that was slightly stuck to the cold concrete floor and felt pain shoot in every direction, "Ugh..." I grabbed my head and felt my arms being weight down. When I looked at them I saw giant shackles wrapped around my wrists. The end of the giant chain was embedded in the wall beside a giant fish tank. There was something in the fish tank too and it was banging on the glass.

"Cammie?!" My eyes became more focused and I saw the Mermaid girl staring back at me wide-eyed. Cammie looked relieved that I was awake now but she still appeared panicked.

"Cammie, what are you doing here?" I paused and looked around, "Where exactly are we?" There were at least a hundred other people around. Some were in chains and others were beating the ones in chains. I looked to Cammie who was trying to communicate but the glass was too thick.

"What are you doing in that fish tank?" Cammie looked a little annoyed because she couldn't understand what I was saying and I couldn't hear her either.

"Hey you, be quiet over there." A man walked over with a whip, a gun, and a sword at his waist.

"Where am I?" I asked stupidly.

"You're at the slave auction you idiot." The man growled. His dark hair was slicked back and he wore a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans. He had a dark, menacing look about him. "You must have really pissed someone off for getting sent here." The man was holding a metal collar in his hands. He opened it and walked over to me. He was going to put it around my neck but I pulled back away from him. My hands reached for my swords but they were gone!

"What the~! Where are my swords!?" I yelled. A few other men ran over when they heard me yelling. They carried the same weapons the man with the collar had and also wore the same outfit.

"What's going on over here Eron?" One yelled.

"She's not cooperating. I'm going to need some help." The man named Eron explained. The other men began grabbing at me.

"Back of man! Now! Before I kill the lot of you!" I punched one man in the face knocking him into two others that were behind him then drop kicked a third man that came just a bit too close for comfort. More men came rushing over to help restrain me but I continued to fight them off. I wasn't going to let them take me down so easily.

I saw one man had some keys attached to his belt and I assumed one of them would set me free. The man was knocked out only a few feet away. I pushed a few more men back, who were grabbing my arms, and went to grab the keys. Just when I thought I had the upper hand, BAM!!

I fell to the floor grabbing my throbbing shoulder. I screamed out in pain after realizing I had been shot. Blood pooled on the floor around me. I felt it slowly trickling down my arm and soaking my clothes. I tried to sit up but I hit the floor. The men grabbed me and put something around my neck tightening it so much I could hardly breathe. I tried to pull it off but one of the men stopped me.

"If you keep struggling and trying to pull that collar off it's going to explode."

I stopped struggling immediately and the men tightened the shackles around my wrists and tied some coarse fabric around my mouth. It was so itchy and annoying that I figured after a few minutes it was going to rub my mouth raw.

"That should keep her quiet when she goes out on stage."

The men began moving me into another room. I looked up and saw Cammie pounding on the glass but to no avail. They shut the door cutting off my view of Cammie and slammed me against a wall. I tried to fight back but one man punched me in my stomach and I coughed up blood. It soaked through the fabric, down my chin, then down my neck staining my top. I groaned as they put my hands over my head and attached them to thicker chains.

Eron stomped over in front of me. He had a black eye and a bloody nose and he didn't look happy at all. He took his gun and slammed the butt of it into my shoulder shooting more pain throughout my body.

My vision blurred and I almost passed out again but I just went limp and closed my eyes. I was just waiting for them to continue beating me but they didn't. I opened my eyes and watched as the men left out of the room. I relaxed only for a moment and looked around the room. There were others staring at me with sad faces. I then began feeling a little afraid of what was going to happen. One by one they were being dragged through another door and never came back in.

An hour or so passed and there was only me and one other person left in the room. The other person was a man who was dressed like a pirate. From his three point hat to his worn boots. He stood tall but seemed...broken. He didn't remove his sad gaze from the ceiling even as two men came through the door. They paused a moment and then walked over to me.

"You're up!"

The men made the mistake of undoing my chains from the wall. When I stood up I quickly pulled the chains out of the men's grip and started running, well limping actually because I was still in pain, towards the opposite door which I was first brought through. I saw one of the men pull out his whip and whirled it at me. I tried to jump and avoid it but it got me right around the ankles and pulled my legs out from under me in mid air, which caused me to land face first on the floor. I attempted to crawl but the second man grabbed the chains again and began pulling me back. I grabbed the door frame in another pathetic attempt to get away. The first man jumped over me and stood there glaring down at me. He picked his foot up and slammed it in my face knocking me away from the door. My face was destroyed enough now and it was getting worse. I swore I heard my nose crack.

I put my bound hands to my face and groaned. My eyes were streaming with tears from the pain. The men pulled me to my feet and threw buckets of water on me to get most of the blood off and readjusted my clothes making them a little more revealing. I fought back but I was really weak and couldn't do much so they managed to keep me under control. They brushed my hair, not to kindly though, and let it fall over my shoulders and down my back. My hair was all the way down my back and reached just to my waist. I always took good care of my hair and was always told it was beautiful. I wasn't sure it looked that attractive with the blood stains all over it now though. I finally figured out they were trying to make me more presentable for the auction.

When they finished they pulled me out into a wide open area and adjusted the fabric tighter around my mouth. There was a giant curtain closed in front of me and it was slightly dark. Maybe now I could have a better chance of escaping. I was about to make a run for it again but the men attached my chains to the wood floor, pulled it so tight that I couldn't move my arms, and then left. I pulled as hard as I could but I couldn't break the chains. The floor creaked a little but that was the only result. I groaned angrily and flung around like a chained beast. My hair flew around me and stuck to my sweat covered face.

Suddenly, the curtains began opening and I was literally blinded by the light. I closed her eyes and looked away. Murmurs and gasps filled the air. Finally, I opened my eyes and they came into focus.

"And here we have number 32. Tall, lean, and very hardworking." A man with long blonde hair and a freaky disco outfit walked around me. He must be the announcer. "Starting off at 500 berries..." The man continued talking and I began struggling against my restraints again.

I looked out across the crowd and spotted Hachi, Franky, and some of the others far in the back near the doors. I was trying to yell for them but the fabric around my face prevented that. I pulled harder at my restraints.

"And if not for hardworking manual labor why not as a sex slave? Her divine beauty and strength would of course provide the utmost pleasure." The man walked over to me and ran his free hand along my jaw line. I jerked away from his touch and he laughed. A lot of the men murmured in agreement and laughed along with him.

I glared at the disco man in total hatred and disgust. I began pulling on the shackles and chains with new found determination. I wasn't going to stand here and be treated like this. I could feel my wounded shoulder muscles spazzing and straining. When I continued to fight against my restraints I was making my shoulder bleed more. It started pouring down my back and arm. The disco man continued speaking, ignoring me. The people began to murmur again and exchange looks of disgust from all the blood. I, in a last ditch effort, pulled as hard as I could with both my arms. I was going to be free or die trying. I heard a splintering noise as I struggled and realized I ripped the chain to my right arm right out of the floor. I twirled the long chain in the air for a moment then flung it straight toward the announcer.

"Huh?" The disco man obviously heard the surprised gasp from the audience then turned around just in time to receive a blow to the face. He fell back and everyone in the crowd began yelling. I yelled back using every colorful word in my highly intellectual vocabulary.

Then announcer jumped up and grabbed his bloody face. "You bitch!" He yelled and pulled out a gun.

I threw my right arm back again and pulled the chain with it. I spun it around in the air again then swung it toward him. It wrapped around his arm and knocked the gun away. A few of his workers ran on the stage and tackled me down to the floor but I wasn't going down easy. I punched and kicked and fought. The announcer grabbed up his gun and walked over ready to blow my brains out. I glared up at him and waited. This was it...

_Nothing says 'forever' like our very own grave_ and I wasn't ready for that kind of forever. I still had a dream. I closed my eyes and waited.

"A million berries." Someone yelled over the chaos.

"What?!" The announcer turned to the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~*The Saltwater Room*~

(* A Trafalgar Law Love Story*)

"You Cant Buy Me"

"WHAT!" The announcer turned to the crowd probably astonished anyone would want to buy the psychotic girl. "Who said that?" The crowd grew silent. They were just as curious as the announcer and began looking around for the one who spoke.

"I did."

Kai couldn't see who said it because her head was pinned down to the floor. She tried desperately to look up but only wore herself out with the fight. She did manage to see Franky running over somewhere out of her view. After a moment he walked back to the others shaking his head. She saw Luffy's shocked face as Franky explained something to him. Then Luffy ran out of her view. Kai cursed the men for holding her down to where she couldn't see what was going on.

"You would seriously pay that much for a wretch like this? I would pay one million just to kill her." The announcer pointed to me . Kai glared at the feet of him and managed to work the fabric away from her mouth so she could talk. She then head-butted one man and knocked him back off herself. She struggled to look up to the crowd and yelled, "I'm worth more than just a million berries!"

"Fine." She barely saw the man who spoke lean forward because her head was spinning and her eyes were blurring. The loss of blood was taking its affect. He held his hands in front of him palms forward and fingers extended, "Ten million berries if you hurry and give her to me now. Including her weapons." The buyer announced. Everyone in the entire facility gasped, including Kai, and the announcer almost fainted. Ten million for a girl like this?

"Te-ten...million! Yes sir your highness, right away!" The announcer tripped over himself as he pulled out a pen and the papers on Kai. He ordered the men to let her up and they dragged her after him.

"I can walk you filthy s-" One man pushed her on in mid-sentence. She was about to knock his lights out but then she saw the man who was buying Her. He stood up in the back with a wide smirk on his face. He was...handsome. Kai was ashamed to say it but she couldn't help but stare at him. She could see he had tattoo's on his arms and hands. He wore a white and black spotted hat and a yellow and black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His jeans were blue with black spots that matched the black spots on his white hat. He was leaned up against a huge black sword with white crosses on it. The sword even had white fur on it. Kai met his gaze and realized he had been staring at her too.

Kai's face started to burn. He had an intense yet laid-back stare. There were dark circles under his eyes which she took instant notice of. What was the cause of it, insomnia? The announcer reached him and told him to just sign his name. After that the announcer took the papers and snapped his fingers. The men who were holding Kai let go and one took off the collar and handed the man the chains that were attached to her shackles.

The man shook his head, "There's no need for that. Release her hands." The man did as he said and released her. Kai flexed her hands trying to get the blood flowing right and then glared at the men who practically beat her. They jumped back now afraid. Another man hastily went to hand the man her swords and Kai got an outraged look on her face, he must have noticed.

"Nuh-uh. Give those to her. They belonged to her."

Kai stared at the man in total disbelief as did the other men. She smirked and yanked her swords from the mans hand. she attached them back to her belt and jumped at them. They leapt back in fear. she smirked.

"That is enough." The handsome man stood up and he tossed the announcer a brief case. The announcer and his men nodded their heads, took the brief case, and left back to the stage. Kai stood still and looked to the man.

"Thanks for getting me out of there and such but I'm not sticking around here any-"

"Sit. Down. Miss." He ordered. Now it was definitely not in Kai's nature to obey others orders but she sat down instantly after he told her to. "Good." He didn't even say it rudely or made it sound like he was threatening her. But she could tell it was an order and not a choice. "Your wounds are pretty bad. I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out in the next," He looked over her and nodded, "…one minute and thirty seconds at the max." Kai stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Law. Trafalgar Law. But you can call me Captain now." He smirked. It was partly a smirk but partly natural. It was like that was the way he always smiled.

"Captain?" She paused for a moment. Suddenly everything began fading in and out. Kai lost feeling in my hands and feet but everything else started tingling. She groaned and fell over on her side passed out.

"Looks like I was right." Law sighed and crossed his arms. He looked to one man to his left. he was wearing a hat that said penguin. "Take her to the ship and put her in one of the rooms. Make sure you lock the door from the outside so she cant get out and cause more trouble." He looked to his left. "You too." He said to another man who had a giant hat that looked like he was wearing a balloon. They both nodded. They lifted her arms over their necks and headed out.

After the simple battle with the marines and the run-in with the shichibukai Law's crew was taking a chance to escape. The Shichibukai was right on their tails but they were holding him off pretty well. After he was knocked through the trees and didn't appear again they quickly boarded their submarine ship and began preparing to leave. They quickly got out far into the ocean and went underwater.

Law was shouting orders and everyone was doing their part without question.

Kai woke up in the dark after being slung off a bed and thrown around. "AUGH FUCK!" She cried as she landed on her wounded shoulder. She stood up stumbling, "Where am I! How long was I out?" She cried as she swayed from side to side. She felt like she was on a ship. "Luffy? Zolo? Robin? Sanji? Chopper? HELLO!"

She found the wall, with her face unfortunately, and managed to find the door. She twisted the nob but it was locked. "Shit! Where am I? What's going on!"

Kai stood in front of the door and waited a moment. She decided she would kick it open since jiggling the knob wouldn't work. she took a step close to it and then BAM!

Someone slung open the door and nailed Kai in the face sending her flying into a wall. "The hell!" She let out a string of curses while holding her now bleeding nose. When she looked up she saw a looming form in the doorway. It was huge! The eyes were red and they were glaring straight at her. It definitely wasn't human.

"What the? You did this to me!" Kai went to grab her swords but they were gone. "Not again!" She moaned. The creature took a step forward. "KYA!" Kai brought her leg around to kick the creature but the creature stopped her.

She finally got a good look at the creature and realized it was...A BEAR. "Oh my god! You're a bear!" She started backing away. "What the heck is a bear doing here!" She started panicking now.

"Calm down." There was that voice again. That commanding, authority filled, enchanting voice that made her shiver with delight if only the voice was using the right words. She couldn't help but obey. Someone was leaned over in the doorway. He looked a little beaten and tired though still maintained a smirk on his face. He walked over to her and the bear.

"Bepo, go help the others."

Bepo gave a salute and said, "Yes, Captain." He walked out and closed the door. It was dark again.

"Hn...A 'talking' bear..." The last thing Kai saw was the man looking at her just before the last sliver of light slid over his form and disappeared into dark nothingness.

"You are one reckless person..." The voice startled Kai because it was now behind her. She heard a flicking noise. Once, twice, then a light filled the room. She saw the man in a better light and remembered him.

"You're the guy from the auction house!" She realized.

"Yeah."

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Trafalgar Law, as I've told you before. But you can call me captain and you are on my submarine."

"What! I'm not supposed to be here! I have to get back with my crew!" Kai began panicking again. What was going on! She hardly remembered anything. She has to get back to the Merry Go.

"You are with your crew."

"What? I don't get it."

"You are on my crew now."

"How so?" Kai sat up and groaned in pain.

"Try not to sit up. You'll open your wounds again."

"Why do you care?" Kai could hardly argue with the man. She could barely talk.

"I take care of all my crew mates."

"Again, how am I on your crew?" Kai questioned. Law explained how he told her previous crew mates if he saved her then she had to join his crew. They had no way to save her and cammie so they agreed. Kai felt a bit upset. Even her eyes began welling with tears and turned puffy. She looked away trying to hid it.

"Whats wrong?" Law asked.

"Just...nothing. I didn't think my crew would actually give me away."

"They were reluctant. Trust me. They were only thinking of what was best for you." Law reassured her. "Now I'm not here to be your psychiatrist. I'm here to heal you."

Kai couldn't argue with him, "What are you…some kind of doctor?"

"Yes."

"Cool." She closed her eyes. A tear rolled down the side of her face and as she fell asleep again she could have sworn she felt something brush against her face wiping the tear away.


	4. Chapter 4

'His Sister's Beautiful, He's Got His Fathers Eyes'  
Chapter 4  
(*The Saltwater Room-A Trafalgar Law Love Story*)

Kai woke up. The room was still dark. This time she didn't try to move. She was too stiff anyway. She slowly worked each body part working the stiffness out of it. After about five minutes of that she sat up and swung her feet around and placed them on the cold floor.

She pushed up off the bed and stood for a moment but then vertigo began taking over. She swayed to the left…then the right…then the left again… then the right and finally she steadied herself. She worked her way to the door giving a little groan of pain as her bones creaked and grinded. Her stiff shoulder and arm was wrapped up pretty good and the bandages were fresh. She rubbed it hoping it would cease the intense throbbing in it but it only made it worse so she just let her arm hang stiff.

When she made it to the door she tried the knob with her good arm but she made sure to stay clear of the swinging range of the door in case someone decided to bust in to check on her. The knob twisted and the door opened. She was greatly relieved. She opened it more and even the dim light was giving her a headache. Her eyes adjusted to the light after being in the dark for who knows how long.

She stepped out of the room into a strange looking hallway. She looked to the left and the light grew dimmer but when she looked to the left the light got brighter. She could smell the ocean. She closed her eyes for a moment realizing that she missed the feeling of being under the blue sky and on the blue sea. She followed the light and it lead to a dead end. There was a ladder on the right wall and she looked up. There was a giant blue square above her. She realized that was the sky up above.

She worked her way, painstakingly, up the ladder and out onto the deck of the ship she was on. There were several people in orange jump suits working away with moving barrels or tying ropes.

The wind picked up and was blowing her hair all around her. Oh, how she missed that wonderful feeling. She breathed in the salty-sweet air and looked to the beautiful scene in front of her. The sky looked as if it was about to blend in with the water. Unfortunately, she could smell the rain in the air as well. In the far distance she could make out dark clouds.

"Good morning sunshine." It was Law. Kai squinted through the bright sunlight and saw him standing near the railing. "Sleep well?" He questioned. He was wearing that smirky smile that she always saw when she woke up to his face. It was starting to piss her off.

"Fine, I guess." She worked her way over to him. Some of the crew watched her as she walked over to law. "Where are we?"

"We are in the middle of the ocean." He said.

Kai just stared at him blankly. "Where are we in the ocean?"

"The Red Line." Law looked out over the railing. "Are you hungry?"

Kai was about to say she wasn't but then her stomach let out a loud grumble. It was like it read her mind and was trying to show her who was really boss. She blushed and turned her head.

"Come on." Law walked past her with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Kai was reluctant to follow at first but then finally followed him.

They went back down the hatch into the dimly lit hallway. Kai felt a little sad having to leave the beautiful outside world back into the submarine? That's what he called it. They went to the dark side of the hallway and she had to stick close to him in case she tripped or lost her way. She lightly touched the back of his shirt. She could feel the heat emanating from his body. It automatically drew her closer to him. She felt that she was cold and being closer to him warmed her.

"Watch out. There are stairs." Law turned and faced Kai in the dark. It took her by surprise and she walked into him. He grabbed her wrist and she felt his body moving downward going down the stairs. He was leading her so she wouldn't fall. Her lungs were screaming and the pain was growing intense. She realized she was holding her breathe. She slowly began breathing. She felt something intense like a burst of lightning when they came close to touching but when he grabbed her wrist she couldn't feel anything because of the intense shock she experienced.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and they moved a good ways down another hallway and took a left turn then Law stopped in front of her again. She heard the creaking of a door and she felt herself moving through a doorway into an open room.

(*I'm not sure if there is electricity or not… if there is then*)

Law flipped a switch and a soft light filled the room. It was empty and had five tables with chairs. It must have been the Galley. Law walked to the kitchen area and began messing with some things. Kai just sat down at a table and put her head on it. A minute or so passed by and she heard something being placed on the table. She looked up and there was a plate of several things. There was bread, fish, and some other meats and vegetables. Law then placed a glass of water beside the plate.  
Kai finished the plate in less than five minutes. She didn't even mind Law watching her. She was starving.

"Where are you from Kai?" Law questioned.

Kai waited a moment or so before answering, "I was born on an Island called Ohara and raised there most of my life. It's in the West Blue. My parents and I left there after some time and stayed in the South Blue at Karate Island."  
Kai paused and waited for another question if he had one.  
He just nodded. "What happened on Saboady?"

Kai fidgeted and became uncomfortable. "T-The…world noble guy…he pissed me off."

"And?"

"And I… kind of said some things." Kai felt like a child being interrogated by her father because she lied or something.

"Then?"

"Then I tried to fight him and his guards but he used a kid and threatened to kill him. I gave up then I was hit over the head and I woke up at the slave auction place." Kai looked intently at the groves in the table. They became extremely interesting to her now. Hm, looks like someone was trying to carve something in the table with a rusty spoon. She traced along the wood.

"What you did was extremely stupid." Law just stared at her.

"I know." Kai felt stupid. Worthless. Pathetic. She felt like a child.

"You should have killed him." She could feel Law smirking as he said that. He was enjoying her suffering. She glared up at him.

"Where are we going?" Kai questioned changing the subject.

"Heading to the grand line of course." He replied calmly.

"Well, how close are we?"

"Very close. We are going to have to stop for provisions though. On an island called Shirani. Are you familiar with it?" Law asked curiously.

"It's called the Unknown Island." Kai paused trying to remember, "They say that Sirens live there and destroy any ship that nears the island. They take the men. I'm not quite sure what they say they do to them but they never leave the island."

"Sirens you say?" Law gave a skeptical look. "I highly doubt it. Sirens are a myth."

"Mermaids are real. Why not Sirens?"

"I'm sure that there is something there but Sirens I doubt. Plus, aren't mermaids and siren's the same?"

(*I only say there is not a siren island because I couldn't find any information on it so I'm guessing there are no sirens in one piece? Yet.*)

Kai was about to argue with him about the differences but they were interrupted, "Captain!" A man burst through the door panting. "There's a ship heading our way and it's waving a pirate flag."

Law stood up and looked at Kai, "Are you well enough to fight?" He questioned.  
"I'm always up for a fight." Kai moved her sore arm in a circular motion. She could have fallen over in pain but she held her game face and smirked.

"Good." Law turned and began walking out, "Get your swords from your room."

"My room?"

"The room you woke up in." Law and the other man raced forward leaving Kai just behind them. She began running to keep up.

"Oh ok." When she passed the room she came out of she stopped and ran in finding her swords in the corner of the room. She grabbed them and tied them to her pants. She didn't realize how much of a mess she really looked until she paused in front of a mirror. Her hair was insane looking. Her shirt was still covered in blood and ripped. Her jeans were dirty and ripped up a good bit as well.

'No time for changing.' She thought, 'of course I have nothing else to change into.' She reminded herself. She ran out of the room and went out the same hatch as earlier and found the whole crew on deck with their weapons and looking into the distance to a ship.

It was close. Oddly, the ship was turning away in another direction.

"Hmm, must be afraid." She twirled one of her swords in her hand.

"I doubt it. Kiga, keep a watch out." Law moved away from the railing and walked off.

Kai was left on her own now. She didn't really know anyone else around here so she just lollygagged around. The bear from earlier, Bebo she believed he was called, approached her when she found him spying on her from behind the mast that didn't seem to hide him completely and she freaked out but after a while calmed down and had a conversation with him. She actually grew to liking the giant fur ball of a bear.

Kai said farewell to him after decided to go exploring. She looked up to the sky and realized it was getting darker and stormy. The rain was going to begin soon. She saw Law at the other end of the boat looking out into the darkening ocean.

She went back down into the submarine. There was a slight light coming from a few bulbs going down the hallway. They weren't very bright though. She passed her room and a few others going deeper and deeper into the submarine. She passed the galley and found two more rooms. Then the there were no more rooms. Just walls. She looked forward and saw a single room straight ahead. The door was slightly ajar.

She thought to herself, 'I probably shouldn't go in there.' But she went in there anyway.  
It was just a plain room filled with books. So many books. She took a closer look and noticed the majority of them were medical books. The bed was a nice size and there was a porthole beside it. She peeked through it and could see under the water! It was a beautiful sight!

She sat for a while and just looked through it. She ooh'ed and aah'ed when she saw aquatic creatures swimming by. It was fun for a bit but it was getting harder and harder to see. It must have been growing darker. She moved away from the window and stubbed her toe on a dresser. She let out a short stream of curses and grabbed onto the dresser for support and then rubbed her toe. She leaned down and was now level with the top of the dresser. The gleam of a picture caught her eye. It was just lying on top of the dresser. No picture frame around it.

Kai picked it up and looked at it. There was an older guy and two children. The older guy looked kind of like law except he had brown hair. The young boy looked more like law. He had the same gorgeous eyes, beautiful hair… Kai could have went on all day about Law but she had to mentally slap herself.

There was another person in the picture. It was a girl. She looked a little older than young Law looked. She had the same black hair. It was long and beautiful. She was wearing…was that the hat that Law wears? It looked like it.

She looked at the picture a little longer and thought, _'His sister's beautiful, he's got his fathers eyes…' _She ran a finger absently along the edges of the photo.

"Why are you in my room?"

Kai dropped the picture and spun around facing, could you believe it, Law. He looked pretty angry. How long could he have been there?

"I…I-uh..got lost?" she hoped he would fall for it.

He looked like he was about to say something when the submarine lurched forward and they both fell onto the bed. Kai fell off onto the floor and then jumped up. There was yelling up above. Law looked to her for a moment then said, "We'll discuss this later." He was definitely pissed.

Kai could feel her face burning red. She could have crawled under a rock and stayed there if she could have but something big was happening up on deck. She had to help.

Her and Law raced back to the hatch. Rain was pouring down into the hallway and she almost slipped. She managed to hold her ground and make it to the ladder then began climbing up. Law was already on deck. When she reached the deck she saw a ghastly site. The ship from earlier was now almost alongside the submarine.

They were firing cannons!


	5. Chapter 5

'Your Soul Is Anchored'

Chapter 5  
(*The Saltwater Room-A Trafalgar Law Love Story*)

The crew from the other ship began swinging onto the submarine. Kai didn't hesitate to begin battle. Whether she liked it or not she was a part of this crew and she was going to fight alongside them. Law wasn't even breaking a sweat. He was off alone with several men around him. Obviously, none of them were his own.

He was smirking and his crewmen were making sure not to be too close to him. Then something weird happened. There was this slight glow over an area and he sliced his sword through the air. The several men that were surrounding him fell into pieces! Kai could feel the bile rising in her throat. A head even rolled by her.

"What the…? What just happened?" Kai screamed as the head began speaking. She kicked it back over toward the other squirming body parts.

A cannon blasted past Kai and slammed into the metal of the deck. It left a giant dent and bounced over the edge taking a piece of the railing with it. Kai breathed a sigh of relief that it missed her. She didn't get to breathe easy for long. Three other men began converging on her. She blocked and sliced. They were inexperienced with the swords and were easily taken down. The only true problem was the cannon-fire.

Law was handling himself but he began to look weary. Though, he kept his smirk firm. He was back up near the railing using it for support. The bright dome of light came again on top of a few other enemies and again he swung his sword, not even touching them, and their body parts flew everywhere.

Kai couldn't help but watch. There was something horrifically fascinating about it. How was he doing it?

She didn't have time to think about anything after that. One blast from the cannon jerked her from her wonderment. What happened next Kai barely had time to react to. The cannon ball slammed right into the metal around Law's feet knocking him back. He fell over the railing toward the water.

"The captain!" Bepo yelled. He went to save him but more of the enemies blocked his past. He began raging. He wouldn't reach him in time! Kai didn't even think. She threw her swords down and was already diving over the edge.

She opened her eyes under the water. It was pretty dark but she could still slightly see Law sinking further and further down into the depths. She began swimming toward him praying she wouldn't lose him in the dark. She reached out and grasped his arm. He was pretty heavy. She was dragging him toward the surface as fast and as hard as she could but she was struggling. Her bones were aching and her lungs were indeed screaming for air. She didn't think she was going to make it but she broke through the surface. She gasped for air but a wave knocked her back under. She broke the surface again and kept herself and Law on top of the waves as much as she could. She held his face above the water.

Kai saw Law's ship disappearing further and further away. The waves were separating them.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now…" She cried. They were stranded in the middle of the ocean! With no hope of being rescued at that.

The storm was only growing worse and Kai was growing exhausted. She had almost passed out twice and had a few panic attacks as a water spout sprung up nearby.

Kai tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting harder and harder.

Suddenly, something jolted her awake. She felt herself and Law being sucked forward. She looked ahead in the direction they were being pulled and she said a silent prayer. Up ahead was a wave at least 200 feet tall. Maybe she was exaggerating but she knew they probably weren't going to make it out of this. She held Law close and waited for it.

The wave crashed over them. It knocked them deep under the water. Kai kept her grip tightly around Law as they were slammed around under water. They weren't exactly hitting anything but they were being jerked around. Kai's lungs were filling with water and she began panicking again. She squeezed Law still form wishing she could wake up from this nightmare. They finally stopped being shoved around under the water. Kai felt numb now. She was ready to let go now. She had a great run. If only she could have done so much more… She felt the pull of an underwater current.

Then there was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

'The Saltwater Room'

Chapter 6

Kai woke up coughing. Water poured out of her mouth from her lungs. It was extremely dark. Her face was sticking to something wet and gritty. "Ugh…" She groaned as she moved her head. Something in her shoulder creaked and she cried out in pain again.

She slowly sat up and her eyes began adjusting to the darkness. She realized that it wasn't really dark at all. Everything around her was just dimly lit.  
"What happened?" She groaned. Then it all came flooding back. "Law! Oh no!" She spun around causing her neck and shoulder more pain.

"Law!" She saw his body not too far from her. She crawled over to him and rolled him over so he was facing up. She wasn't sure if he was breathing or not. She shook him but he didn't stir. She hoped she wasn't too late. She crawled over him and began pressing on his chest. "Don't die on me." She leaned over and placed her lips onto his and began CPR. She came up again pressing on his chest. "Come on!" She cried. She leaned down pressing her lips to his again breathing into him.

She tried it one more time and was relieved when he began coughing up water. "Oh Law!" She grabbed him. "I'm so glad you're ok…!" She cried.

"Wh-what happened?" He questioned. He moved her off him and attempted to stand. He was extremely weak though he didn't want to admit. Kai wasn't afraid to admit it. She was dead tired, in pain, and felt like she was going to puke.

"You were knocked off the deck…I jumped in after you."

"Where are the others? Where are we?" He questioned looking around.

The dim light in the cave began growing brighter. Kai looked up and saw thousands of tiny green and blue spots. "Not outside…" She stared hard. They looked like stars but… "We're in a cave!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Law was so confused. "What are those glowing lights?"

"Glow worms… Some of them are found in caves." Kai remembered reading some information about cave creatures. There were so many of them. They let off some more light. Kai could now see Law a lot better.

He didn't look too good.

Law leaned against a cave column and put his head in his hands. He didn't look too good.

"Law, Are you ok?" Kai moved over to him and touched his shoulder.

He moved away from her, "I'm fine. We need to find a way out of here." He looked around.

"Ok." Kai began searching for a way out. There were several other caves connected to this open area. She searched through some and Law through others but in the end they grew too narrow to move through or went into a dead end. Kai trudged back in a somber mood. Law soon followed after. He walked over to a small pool of water and dipped his finger in it to taste the water. It was salty. "All the water tastes like salt."

"Duh, it is a saltwater room."

"Some fresh water is found in caves too." Law stared at her.

"I know." She groaned. She was just in a bad mood and was trying to be complicated. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sighed heavily. She felt a jolt through her arm and she let out a yip.

"What's wrong Kai?" Law questioned.

"My arm is hurting." She wasn't even trying to cover it up or act tough. "I want to be back on the ship." She added.

"Don't worry. The crew will look for us." Law walked over to Kai and knelt beside her.

'That doesn't mean they will find us.' Kai thought.

Though Law was weak and possibly in pain himself he took Kai's arm and tried his best to fix the bandages so her arm would feel relieved.

"Law you need to rest. You've been through a lot." Kai moved his arms away from her. "I'll be fine."

They sat and waited. It felt like hours had passed.

Kai had closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep when she heard Law shifting nearby.

"Thank you…" His voice was low and quiet. It was almost like he wasn't used to those words coming out of his own mouth.

"For what?" Kai questioned.

He waited for a moment surprised she was awake and listening to him, "Saving me." He replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you drown." Kai shrugged though he probably couldn't see her shrugging.

"It doesn't matter. How did you know I couldn't swim?" He questioned.

"I…" She paused, "I didn't know…"

There was silence again.

"Why can't you swim?" She asked. Was it because he had devil fruit power? Or was it another reason?

"I have the power of the Devil Fruit."

"That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The whole…." Kai made some odd hand motions, "Thing on the ship with the body parts."

"Yeah." Law laughed.

Kai paused and smiled.

"Well, while we are stuck here…why don't we try to talk and keep each other sane." He suggested.

"That's pretty hard to do for me." She joked.

"Why were you in my room?" Law questioned.

"I…I didn't mean to go in your room. I was just exploring. I mainly just looked out the porthole into the water. I stubbed my toe on the dresser and that's the only reason I saw the picture. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosey…" Kai bowed her head toward him.

There was a long silence. Kai was afraid she had upset him more.

"Marina."

"Huh?" she looked to him.

"Her name was Marina. She was my sister."

"Was?"

He paused, "Well, since I'm probably going to die here I might as well tell someone…" Law sighed.

"Don't think like that. We'll make out of here. I promise." Kai wasn't so sure of herself and she probably shouldn't have promised. She might not even be able to keep it.

She swore she saw Law smiling and shaking his head. It was getting harder to see because the light from the glow worms kept dimming out then going brighter then dimming out.

"She was five years older than me. She was the best sister anyone could ask for. Of course, we fought all the time. But we still loved each other and had our moments." Law paused. "She wanted to become a doctor and help others…she had such a kind heart. And she was very brave…" He grew silent.

Kai was wondering if it was too much for him. He seemed like a guy who didn't give a shit. Like a guy who would kill a man and smile as he did it. But as he spoke of his sister she could hear the pain in his voice.

"She was 20 when she was diagnosed with an un-curable sickness. She was so young. She spent the next two and a half years in and out of a hospital and she grew weaker and weaker by the days. She knew it. My father and I knew it. The spark in her soul never faltered though, not for a second. No matter how sick she was she was always trying to help someone else. In the hospital she was taking care of the others instead of lying in her own bed letting the nurses help her." Law gave a short pained laugh. "She always called me her baby brother. No matter how old I was. She told me how much she loved her baby brother. She wanted her baby brother to grow up and become something big. Something great."

Kai couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. She knew he was trying to keep his tears in.

"She died. Just after I turned 17." There was more to it. Kai knew. But she wasn't going to press him. She just wanted to listen and be there for him. She barely even knew the guy and she was probably hearing the most deepest, darkest secret he kept away from everyone.

Of course, he thought they were going to die here…they probably were but she didn't want to think like that.

"My father soon died after that." Law pulled Kai from her thoughts. "I didn't have a mother. She left after I was born." Silence filled the cave.

"I'm sorry Law…I truly am." Kai didn't know what to say. Her whole life was great. She had a loving father and mother, no other relatives that she knew of. She could barely remember anything of her past. Especially after the accident. The accident on the ship where Luffy's crew picked her up.

"It's ok. It's all in the past." Law seemed to have pulled himself together a bit. Kai moved closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a slight squeeze then replaced her hand with her head and gave him a small hug. It wasn't something two bloodthirsty pirates would do but hell…they were going to die anyway.

There was a long silence between them now. After an hour or so they moved away from each other and fell asleep.

'Sssssissssteerrrr…'

'SSSSSSisssssster… Wake up.' Kai's eyes fluttered open to the sound of beautiful, haunting, melodic voices.

Law was up and crouched beside her. He put one hand on her shoulder then with his other hand he placed a finger to her lips silently telling her to stay quiet.

"Ssssissssteeerr. You've come back to usssss." There was a splashing noise nearby. It echoed throughout the cave. Kai scrambled up and moved closer to Law.

"You've come back to us." There were multiple voices speaking the same sentence together. It was beautiful and haunting.

The glow if the glow worms became brighter. It was the brightest they have glowed since Kai and Law arrived in the cave.

Kai looked to the water and saw a woman floating in the water. Her hair was extremely long and flowed around her. Three more appeared around her from under the water. Another appeared from around a stone halfway submerged in the water.

"Mermaids?" Law questioned quietly.

"No." The women said together in their sweet voices. "We are not Mermaids."

"Sirens then?" Kai questioned.

"No. We are not one of either but we are of both." The head woman said.

"One of both…" One of the women repeated.

The head woman moved closer to Kai and Law. She stayed mostly in the water. Kai and Law couldn't help but move closer. The woman's eyes were dark in this light. Her smile was kind and menacing at the same time. She was absolutely beautiful. She reached a long, pale, smooth hand toward the two. Kai moved a hand forward absentmindedly but Law grabbed her hand, "No. Don't."

The woman brought forth a fruit in her other hand, "For you sssissster." Kai didn't know they were speaking of her. She guessed it was because she was a woman and they considered women their sisters? She wasn't too sure.

"What is it?" Kai asked.  
"The fruit of the Sirenias."

"So you are Sirens?" Kai said.

"No. That is just the name it is called. Take it. Eat it." The woman smiled.

Kai reached for the fruit. She couldn't help herself.

"No." Law stopped Kai from reaching for it.

"Traaafalgar Laaaw." The woman said turning her attention to him. She let the fruit drop beside Kai. "We know of youuuu." The voices of the others whispered among themselves. It sounded melodious.

Law moved forward mesmerized by the woman. She smiled darkly and reached forward toward him.

"Law, wait. No." Kai tried to stop him but it was too late. The woman had him in her power. She touched the sides of his face with both her hands and Law's body became rigid. He began convulsing.

"Stop! Stop it! What are you doing?" Kai pulled Law away from the woman but he was still shaking. "What have you done?"

"Marina…" Law gasped. "Marina!" He repeated.

"Stop it!" Kai screamed at the woman. Her voice echoed in the cave as she held Law.

"Eat the fruit." The woman smiled.

"Kai…" Law whispered.

"Eat the fruit and he may live." The woman said.


End file.
